


Sirius Distracts Remus in the Library (smut)

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, Smut, Wolfstar smut, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Remus is trying to study for exams, and Sirius would rather tear off Remus' stupid turtleneck and put that brain to good use.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests! :)

Sirius understood that seventh year exams were difficult and necessitated hours and hours of mind-numbing, dreadful studying. Sirius also understood that Remus was absolutely irresistible in that black turtleneck he was wearing, and knew that he needed to remove it from his body as soon as possible.

Remus hadn’t quite gotten the memo. Throughout the day, he brushed Sirius’ romantic efforts off, pecking him on the lips before running off to defense against the dark arts, and politely smiling at him when Sirius’ hand snuck up his thigh underneath the table at lunch. Sirius was one second away from sneaking Remus a scrap of parchment in transfiguration that explicitly spelled out _stop studying and fuck me, goddamnit_ , but he was too afraid of McGonagall’s watchful gaze.

He waited until Remus was alone to wage his final battle. If he played his cards right, Sirius estimated that he would have a ninety-nine percent success rate at seducing Remus into their bedroom, but he was all-too aware of the ticking clock, counting down the seconds until James came back from Quidditch practice.

Sirius sashayed into the library, slipping into the shadows made by the tall stacks and winding his way through the aisles. For the past seven years, Remus sat at the same table, shoved in a dark corner in the back of the room; at this point, Remus might as well have carved his name on the top.

Sure enough, Remus was hunched over the desk, textbook spread out on his left, a long piece of parchment in front of him, black turtleneck stretched across the wide expanse of his back that put his shoulder blades perfectly on display. Sirius licked his lips as he approached, taking care to conceal the sound of his shoes scuffing against the stone floors. The ultimate sneak attack. Just a foot away from him, Sirius prepared to wrap his arms around Remus’ neck and nuzzle his face against his cheek.

“I know it’s you,” Remus said without turning around. Damn his heightened wolf senses.

Sirius pursed his lips and sat on the table, wedging himself between Remus and his studying. Remus pouted, craning his head around his body.

“I’m almost done,” he said unconvincingly.

“That’s what you said three hours ago,” Sirius said with his eyebrows furrowed. “If you don’t know it by now, you aren’t going to know it.”

Remus poked at Sirius’ leg, crushing his parchment. “But I might know it in ten minutes.”

“All I want is a kiss.”

“You never want just a kiss.”

It was true. One kiss turned into two kisses, and two kisses turned into four, and four turned into an all-out make out session underneath the Whomping Willow or in a secret passageway illuminated by the Map.

“Just one kiss on the lips. I promise.” Sirius crossed his fingers over his heart and hooded his eyes just enough to flash Remus that puppy dog look that always made him cave.

Remus sighed and sat back in his chair. “Fine.”

With a giddy smile, Sirius slid off the chair and into Remus’ lap, landing rather ungracefully with a scoff as he connected his lips to his disgruntled boyfriend. With his fingers clasped around the back of Remus’ neck, Sirius kissed him deeper, tasting the five cups of tea and smattering of chocolate on his tongue. His exam diet was nothing if not predictable. Despite Remus’ reservations, Sirius intended to keep his one-kiss-promise, so he had to make it worth his while. The chair underneath Remus groaned as Sirius pressed against his body harder, relishing in the way Remus took delicate, restrained handfuls of his jumper near his waist.

When he pulled his lips away, Remus sighed again, wishing for more, but feeling the tug of his homework, too. He pushed at Sirius’ thighs, but the scheming boy didn’t move.

Instead, Sirius’ mouth traveled across Remus’ cheek and settled on his ear, nibbling at the lobe and dragging his teeth along the soft skin.

“Sirius,” Remus groaned, not having the strength to push him off, “one kiss. You promised.”

“On the lips,” Sirius replied with a sly smile, “I said nothing about anything else.”

“Fucker.” Remus’ body betrayed his mouth as he melted against Sirius’ embrace, his throat bobbing as Sirius found a sweet spot alongside his jaw. “Someone’s gonna see us in here.”

Sirius shrugged, not concerned in the least. He had never been so glad that Remus picked a table so far into the labyrinth of a library. No one was going to find their way back there unless they were lost or knew what they were looking for.

Remus poked Sirius again. “C’mon, I have to – _oh, fuck you_.”

Sirius grinned as his hips ground down against Remus’ lap, using the legs of the chair to press himself all along Remus’ body. Keeping his mouth occupied on Remus’ neck, Sirius built a slow rhythm, rubbing his hips in time with his uneven breaths.

“Do you still want to study?”

Remus curled his lips around his teeth, trying desperately to contain the quiet pants and vulnerable sounds building on his tongue. “Yes, I – _goddamnit, you fucking…shit_.”

He might have been able to contain his muffled whimpers, but Remus was struggling to stop the blood from leaving his heart and flowing directly between his thighs. Sirius kept working on his neck, sucking a nice bruise below the collar of that damned turtleneck, knotting his fingers in Remus’ hair and giving a little tug each time he pulled his hips closer to Remus’ body. They had been dating for almost two years now; Sirius was well acquainted with what spiked Remus’ heartbeat.

Sirius made his way back up to Remus’ ear, quickening his pace to coax a strangled whimper from Remus’ lips. The sound of denim rubbing against cotton was almost enough to send a lightning bolt down his spine. “Come to the dorm with me. Before James gets back.”

“Homework,” Remus panted, not able to utter another word without letting a truly obscene sound pass his teeth that most definitely did not belong in a library. Mustering all his strength and self-restraint, his put two hands on Sirius’ chest and pushed away. “Almost done.”

Not without heaving a heavy, frustrated sigh, Sirius relented. He was now also left with the problem of figuring out how to waddle back to his dorm without anyone seeing a not-so-invisible line forming beneath his jeans.

**“** Damn, I really thought that would work,” Sirius frowned, leaning back and glancing down at Remus, who raised an eyebrow at him with his lips pressed in a tight line. He crawled out of Remus’ lap, ruffling his hair as he made his way towards the door. “You’re no fun.”

Remus glanced between his textbook and parchment, each looking equally unappealing, and shifted in his chair to account for the growing bulge that was hardly contained in his pants. He swallowed thickly, willing his voice to hold steady as he craned his head around. “Hey.”

Sirius stopped in the middle of the stacks, hands buried in his pockets, holding himself together. He peered at Remus through a strand of disheveled hair.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Remus said, his voice too high and tight to maintain any level of inconspicuousness. He rubbed his knees together again, a motion that didn’t go unnoticed by Sirius, whose tongue ran over the length of his lips.

Remus watched Sirius walk out of the library, a knowing, perky swing to his hips that told Remus exactly what he was in for that night. He shook his head, trying to get the image of Sirius on top of him out of his brain long enough to focus on finishing the assignment in front of him.

His concentration lasted approximately seven seconds before he was clawing at his parchment, shoving his book under his arm and crumbling the paper, running out of the library to find Sirius and pin him against the door before James came back from Quidditch practice. Remus didn’t even stop to pick up his favorite pencil as it skidded across the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll descend into the bowels of shameless smut hell with the next part :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

Remus was a hopeless romantic who appreciated the appropriate atmosphere when he got lost under the bedsheets with Sirius. He liked the lights dimmed just so, the curtains tugged together, the pillows fluffed and tucked neatly underneath the blankets. In the few minutes that he had before he expected Remus to walk through the door, Sirius ran around the room, shoving pile of dirty clothes underneath his bed and stuffing what couldn’t fit into his trunk. He pulled the curtains closed, but one sheath of fabric got stuck and Sirius narrowly avoided smashing his head on the rod as it tumbled down.

Sirius was about to grab his wand to put the rod back in place when the door opened behind him and Remus stumbled inside, one of his books falling to the ground and a piece of parchment threatening to go with it. He dumped his supplies on his bed and crossed the room to Sirius with long, authoritative strides.

“About time–” Sirius smirked, immediately cut off by Remus kissing him hard on the lips, stealing his breath and crushing their bodies together. Hands knotted in hair and hips pressed against hips, desperately seeking release. Sirius hummed as Remus licked into his mouth, an insistent heat pooling below his stomach, whimpering for more every time Remus came up to breathe.

Somewhere outside, the bells of the clock tower tolled, seven resounding bongs shaking the castle walls and reverberating inside Remus’ ears.

“We only have fifteen minutes until James comes back from practice,” he panted, already reaching for Sirius’ belt. “We gotta hurry.”

“I don’t think you’re gonna last that long, Moony,” Sirius smirked, twisting his hips to help his belt slide off his body faster. “You’re awfully flustered.”

“Wanna bet?”

Sirius’ eyebrows shot up and a crimson flush trailed down his neck. He could never turn down a good competition, especially when the prize was grinding against a naked Remus, slick skin sliding together, breathless moans falling from his pink lips. “You’re on. I’ll have you off in ten minutes.”

Remus shook his head, begging to differ as he pulled Sirius’ jumper over his head, tackling him to the bed and settling over his body. Sirius gazed up at him, a bit dazed, blushing a bright red at this new primitive, domineering Remus.

“I don’t think so,” Remus said, pressing a firm between Sirius’ thighs, squeezing his already hard dick without warning. Sirius gasped, but upon Remus breaking into a smug smile, he sealed his lips shut, determined not to make a sound, no matter how hard his toes curled or his back arched.

The best way to win the bet was to make Sirius fall apart in his hands in a matter of seconds. The formula was quite easy, really. A couple hard squeezes around his dick, followed by a few feather-light brushes and a quick jerk to boot.

Sirius pulled Remus closer to him, pressing their mouths together so he had something – anything – to distract himself from the blood rushing to his dick and the bolts of electricity that shot through his body at Remus’ touch. One hand buried in Remus’ curls, Sirius couldn’t help but give a tug each time Remus increased his pressure, doing everything in his power to keep his hips cemented to the bed.

“How are you doing, Pads?” Remus taunted, feeling the strong muscles along Sirius’ abdomen clench when he gave an especially hard jerk.

“Fine,” Sirius insisted, his ragged breath and clawing fingers begging to differ.

“You sure?” Remus took the opportunity to dip his fingers into the writhing boy’s trousers, thumbing along the inside of his thigh and dragging his nails alongside the length of Sirius’ dick. It was such a subtle tease that Sirius hissed, one hand pressing along the curve of Remus’ ass to pull his body closer.

When Sirius opened his mouth to respond, a breathless moan escaped instead, and Remus scoffed. They made quick work of his pants, Remus’ skilled fingers hooking into the fabric and pulling his underwear down his thighs with it, and Sirius was only so happy to oblige. He expected Remus to return to his lips, freezing when he felt a warm mouth press against his knee.

Watching Remus slowly kiss up the length of his legs was a beautiful, tantalizing sight, something straight out of one of Sirius’ dirtiest dreams that made him change his bedsheets before anyone woke up in the morning. Remus’ mouth never left his skin, leaving wet kisses and sliding further and further up his thighs until he arrived at the base of Sirius’ cock, throbbing red and heavy on his stomach.

Remus had taken Sirius before, but not like this. There was no easing into this. One second, Remus was kissing Sirius’ hip, eyes peering up at him through long lashes, and the next his mouth sucked Sirius down, swallowing him all the way to the back of his throat.

Sirius writhed beneath him, his back arching off the blankets as his mouth fell open and his eyes screwed closed. Remus hummed around him, the vibrations shooting through Sirius’ body and fogging his thoughts. There was nothing innocent about this Remus. This Remus was scheming and conniving, taking no prisoners, relishing in the choked moans punching out of Sirius. His mouth was instantly salty, tongue gliding easily along Sirius’ cock, already drooling precome.

Pulling off completely, Remus allowed Sirius just a second to breathe before he took his full length again, bobbing his head up and down as he licked around the head, gently grazed his teeth along the shaft, and hollowed his cheeks until Sirius’ body was trembling with holding back his orgasm. He was so close. Remus would win this bet with his next move.

Removing his hand from Sirius’ thigh, Remus cupped his balls, pressing upwards with the rhythm of his mouth. Sirius responded instantly, bucking his thighs with such force that tears pricked Remus’ eyes as he gagged a little.

Checkmate.

Remus gave a few more tugs with his hand, increasing his rhythm even faster now, breath falling in hard pants as his determination to get Sirius off intensified. He pulled off almost all the way, waiting for the head to catch, and hollowed his cheeks one last time before Sirius was spilling into his mouth, waves of white-hot liquid gushing down his throat. Above him Sirius finally released a long, guttural groan, absolutely indecent and enough to make Remus’ dick twitch in his pants.

Nursing him down from his high slowly, Remus kissed up the length of Sirius’ chest, settling over him again and bringing their mouths together, letting Sirius taste himself.

“I’m going to … fuck,” Sirius gasped, unable to put together a complete sentence, pushing his hair away from his sweaty face to get a better look at Remus, smiling like a smug, victorious idiot above him.

“I believe I won, Mr. Black,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Sirius batted his arm as the feeling began to reenter his body. “What do I win?”

Sirius thought for only a moment, glancing across the room. 7:06. Seven minutes. He could work with that. “You win me.”

Before he knew what was happening, Remus was thrown to the bed, suddenly looking up at Sirius who was now straddling his hips.

“It’s payback time, baby,” Sirius sneered, attaching his lips to Remus’ neck to make a new mark alongside the bruise from the library.

Remus shrugged, closing his eyes as Sirius’ teeth grazed his skin, his hands settling in the small of his back. “I already won the bet.”

“Nope. I still have four minutes to get you off.”

Remus gulped, his confidence fading. He was all too aware of how wet his boxers had grown while he paid attention to Sirius, and with his body tingling at just the feeling of Sirius on his neck, lasting that long may prove to be a challenge. Especially when Sirius rutted their hips together in one long motion, dropping to his elbows to increase the friction.

“I think we need to get this fucking turtleneck off,” Sirius whispered in his ear, tugging at the hem. Remus wiggled out of the arms easily enough, but the collar didn’t give as easily. Sirius gave another pull, but Remus was stuck, now just a headless, almost-shirtless boy with arms.

Breaking into a fit of laughter, Remus worked his way out of the bind, finding Sirius’ eyes again just as their hips met again, this time in three quick bursts that sent Remus clawing at the sheets and curling his lips over his teeth. The sounds of skin scraping against trousers, the mattress springs squeaking, the headboard tapping against the wall were almost enough to push Remus over the edge, but he held on, just a few minutes in between him and a certain win.

“Pants off, too,” Sirius instructed, leaning up off Remus’ lap just enough to let him kick off his trousers, allowing his dripping cock to spring up between them. Sirius watched with an amused grin, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend, hard and dripping and all for him. Only for him.

Sirius wrapped a hand around Remus’ dick, pumping a few times to spread the rivulets of precome and wet his fingers. Remus laid back in the pillows, closing his eyes as Sirius feathered kisses on his faced.

“That’s all you got?” Remus taunted, his eyes sliding open to peer up at Sirius. “I thought you were trying to win – oh fuck.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t quite catch that,” Sirius said innocently as he poked one finger into Remus. He found a slow rhythm, allowing Remus time to adjust, and then added a second when Remus suppressed a moan. He worked him like that, curling his fingers and feeling Remus writhe underneath him, until Remus’ body tightened around him.

Carefully extracting himself and lowering to his elbows, Sirius settled himself above Remus and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead. “Ready to lose?”

“You’re coming first,” Remus assured, though by the way his voice shook and his rapid breaths splashed against Sirius’ face, he didn’t seem too confident.

“How can someone so beautiful be so dumb?” Sirius mused, kissing him again as he rolled into Remus, burying himself in his heat.

Groaning into his mouth, Remus pulled Sirius’ body as close to his as possible, until there was no telling where one boy began and the other ended. He was so good, so tight, so needy, that Sirius wanted to stay like that forever. But the clock kept ticking, and as much as James loved them, Sirius was quite sure that he didn’t want to see them mid-fuck.

Sirius build a quick pace, snapping his hips in time with Remus’ pants, egged on by skin slapping against skin and Remus’ fingers pressing into the flesh of his ass.

“You can do better than that,” Remus urged, grimacing as Sirius quickened his thrusts, alternating between deep, drawling plunges and quick, breathless bursts. Remus lifted his hips higher, completely forgetting about the bet now, only focused on Sirius hitting that one spot that made him see stars.

Snickering, Sirius shifted his weight to one elbow, using his free hand to snake between their bodies and work around Remus’ dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Remus counted three tugs before his body twitched and their stomachs were smeared with his explosive orgasm.

Sirius helped Remus ride out his high, rutting once more before he spilled into Remus, too, collapsing on his chest while they came down.

“I won,” he said, poking Remus’ cheek, using the last of his energy.

“No way,” Remus panted, “I won.”

Sirius shrugged. “Looks like we’ll have to have a rematch, then.”

Outside, the clock tolled again, just a single, quiet bong, that announced the time. 7:15. James would be back any moment, and, as if on cue, the stairs leading up to their bedroom creaked with the weight of heavy feet.

“Fuck,” Remus swore, nudging Sirius up so they could pull the covers over themselves. “What do we do?”

“Just pretend you’re asleep,” Sirius instructed, nestling his head in the crook of Remus’ neck and closing his eyes. Easy enough.

The door opened and James stopped short, his eyes glancing around the room. Remus’ shirt was near the door, his pants across the room near one of Sirius’ shoes. He clocked the lump of bodies underneath Sirius’ bedsheets and scrunched his nose.

“I know you two aren’t sleeping,” James called, dropping his Quidditch gear on the floor and stepping over Remus’ discarded textbook. “I’m going to shower, and when I come out, you two better figure out a way to make the room not smell like you just had sex for an hour.”

“Fifteen minutes, actually,” Sirius admitted quietly.

“Jesus Christ, you guys are the worst. I’m moving out.” James locked himself in the bathroom, slamming the door for good measure.

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, giggling, and shrugged.

“I don’t think you’re the worst,” Sirius said.

Remus pursed his lips, like he had to think about it for a minute. “I suppose you aren’t completely awful, either.”


End file.
